The Guide
by sapphire9885
Summary: A new spirit was born on this world. Will she be the light to guide the Guardians, or her light is weak enough to be crushed by the darkness of Pitch?
1. A New Spirit is Born

Chapter 1

I woke up in a place surrounded by darkness, only to be lit up by the moon, which looked like it was crying. I must be imagining things. I stood up and walked, only to trip on an object. As I turned to what it is, I saw a G shaped staff; in the middle was a white orb that shines whenever the moonlight hit it. I have decided to explore more around this area. Something tells me I have never been here before. But as I walked, I felt familiar.

The moon told me to jump, and so I have jumped and amazingly, I flew with grace. I have done this before, and I don't know when and where. The wind carried me to a place filled with lights and people who looked like me. I have tried talking to them, but they didn't want to listen. So, I have tried tapping a person, but my hand went through the man. I was shocked. I blocked the way of a running child, but as he went through, I turned into mist and he walked through me.

I could feel an awkward feeling that no one wants to feel. And so I looked at the moon again, asking him questions why I was like this, but he is a moon. The moon can't talk. I flew and found my way back to the forest where I came from and have noticed a lake. I looked at it and saw the same lonely face full of shining tears. My eyes were shining silver and my dress were a mix of silver and red. The red parts were on fire, but it did not burn me. My hair was as black as the night sky. And as I noticed the sky, I could feel a star was missing in the sky.

I just shrugged the feeling off and built a home. And a familiar voice whispered in my head. "You are Stella Maris." I just smiled at the room and rested in my newly made home.


	2. Meeting with the Guardians

Chapter 2

North was busy making toys for Christmas. It was August, and the workshop was now reaching its peak state of making toys. This continues until Christmas, then one day of rest, then making toys again. It was a lifetime cycle and North was somehow tired of this routinely practice.

As he was carving a train out of ice, a yeti suddenly opened the door, causing North to drop the ice, shattering as it hit the floor.

"How many have I told you to knock?" North said as the yeti grumbled quickly. North immediately went out and ran to the globe room.

Black sand swirled around the globe, along with laughter that rang on the whole workshop, making yetis and elves stop their works. When the black sand disappeared, North immediately pulled down the lever, releasing the multi colored lights that everyone calls the Northern Lights or the Aurora Borealis.

Jack Frost was in Burgess to deliver snow when he saw the lights flashing up in the sky. Unfortunately he was seen by Sophie and Jamie. Jack, in a hurry, left them a quick note that he will come back soon, and there was an emergency. Jamie looked shocked. Jack just smiled and flew as fast as he can to the Pole. "Wind, take me to the Pole!"

Jack easily saw the massive castle standing out in the white snow. North was busy at this time of the year, so why now? Jack slipped through one of the windows easily. He looked at his surroundings and noticed he entered the kitchen window, due to the aromas that filled the room. Jack's stomach grumbled, but there was no time in eating.

As Jack was on the way to the Globe room, he accidentally bumped on one of the yetis carrying toys. He immediately caught it all, but he earned a deadly glare from the said yeti. He shrugged it off and opened the massive doors that lead to the Globe room.

All of the Guardians were there. North and Sandy were talking quietly while Tooth was giving out orders in a very fast manner. Jack can't even understand what she was saying, but the Mini-Fairies seem to hear Tooth's orders in slow motion, flying to get the said tooth.

Bunny was the one to notice the Winter Guardian, as his ears twitched and he looked at Jack's direction.

"You are late." Bunny scowled.

"It is not my fault the children like to play with me. I am busy as all of you are." All of them looked at Jack. Bunny looked at Jack, irritated. Jack just laughed inside whenever he saw the Pooka like that.

"All of us are now here. So I will tell you my discovery. Pitch is back." North concluded.

"Pitch came here?!" Tooth said as she stopped her Mini-Fairies for bugging her, eyes pleading that they give them a moment. They all agreed and went to Jack, fangirling around him. Jack caught the fairy that fell, making them jealous and falling intentionally, leaving Jack to catch them all.

"No. Black sand swirled around the globe, along with Pitch's laughter." North said as Tooth reprimanded her fairies that are giggling due to Jack Frost's teeth.

"Why call us, it is only black sand. I have many eggs to paint." Bunny scowled again.

"I am busier this time." North replied, "And Easter isn't Christmas."

"Stop! Not all of us get to work every day 24/7. Is that right Sandy?" Tooth commented and the two Guardians keep quiet, Bunny staring at North furiously, while North looked at Bunny smiling.

"Guys, we should stop this nonsense fighting. It will lead us to nowhere." All of them looked at Jack, telling him to continue. Jack didn't think he will be the peacemaker but this time he obviously was. He pointed on the ceiling, "The moon is paying us a visit. It can confirm your thoughts." Jack ended.

"Old friend, what is news?" North looked at Manny in a curious gaze. The moon responded by sending a moonlight on the floor, pointing on a G. A blue crystal rose and all of the Guardians looked at it in awe.

"It has been 3 years since Jack became a guardian. Why so fast?" Tooth said as Jack approached the crystal, to be stopped by Sandy.

A figure formed in the pedestal. It was Pitch. North looked at Bunny, smiling, which pissed the Pooka more. Then it stirred and changed to another figure. It was a girl with long hair and wears a long dress. It holds a staff that resembles Jack, but the one on the crystal contains a shining orb. Everyone looked at the figure curiously. They have never seen or heard her before.

"Does anyone know who she is?" North asked. Everyone thought hard but no one knew her, even Sandy and Tooth. Then Sandy formed a light bulb in his head.

"What is it, Sandy?" North looked a little amused. The Sandman made figures in his head, which everyone except Jack understood.

"What did Sandy said?" Jack asked as everyone looked to him. Tooth volunteered to explain.

"We should roam all around the globe and befriend this spirit. It looks like she is new." Tooth said as Jack nodded. After hearing this, Jack went to the window and whispered something to the wind.

"We should split up." Bunny suggested. Everyone gave him a nod of agreement, even Jack. Everyone went to roam around the globe.

It has been an hour since Jack left the Pole. He has Baby Tooth with her. All of the Guardians had fairies beside them to warn the others when they see a hint to where the mysterious spirit was. They then happened to pass on an island in the middle of the sea, far from civilization.

Jack never saw this island before, or maybe he had passed here without remembering. The island was small, but there were inhabitants. The lights on the globe told him that many believers lived here. So he hid and scanned the whole area. He happened to saw a home hidden from the little city.

It was hidden on a very thick forest. The house was a tree house. But it was beautifully made and on the appearance of it, the owner was not there. The area was filled with invisible magic, even Jack could feel it. He then sent Baby Tooth to the Guardians, as he hid and stayed.

After a while of waiting, he saw a shining figure coming down from the sky. It landed near a lake. When it landed, its light disappeared. Jack saw a woman that looked like a girl between 17 and 18. Her black hair contrasted well with her shining eyes and silver-red dress. Jack noticed that some parts of the dress were on fire. Her complexion was shiny, like the moon. She was still shining under the moonlight.

"Who's there? Come out here and face me." Jack stiffened at this statement. She knows his here?

"I bring peace!" Jack stood and raised his hands and staff.

"Who are you and how did you find me? How can you see me?" the girl asked as she pointed her staff to Jack, the orb shining. Jack covered his eyes to protect it from the light.

"I am Jack Frost. I am the bringer of Winter and the Guardian of Fun." Jack bowed in a gentleman way.

"You are also a spirit?" her eyes shone and the light in the orb disappeared.

"Yes, and can a person fly?" Jack said as he flew up, making the girl giggle.

"Hi, I am Stella Maris." She offered her hand, which Jack gladly shook. He smiled at her, and then Stella smiled back to him, revealing her perfectly white teeth, much whiter than him or Tooth's.

"Are we interrupting something?" an Australian accent was heard on the forest. Stella's staff shone again, revealing four figures hiding in the woods.

"It is ok. It's my friends." Stella's guard was still there, looking at Jack accusingly as saying "Did you bring them here?!"

Stella first saw a massive man. He was tall and big. He was wearing a red coat with black fur trim. He looked intimidating, but when Stella happened to notice at the man's blue eyes, she saw wonder. She smiled at the man and the man smiled back.

At this gesture, everyone went out. Stella saw a beautiful woman with pink eyes, and a body covered with feathers. She looked like a cross of a woman and a hummingbird, Stella's favorite bird. The other being was a 6-foot muscular bunny. Stella knew he was too big to be a normal bunny. The bunny was holding a boomerang. The last one was a small golden man, who made a hat and bowed down to her.

"What are you all doing here? Did I do something wrong?" Stella smiled at all of them.

"No, you were chosen by Manny to become a guardian." Jack replied as the group surrounded Stella, who now had calmed down and the light on her staff was now not shining brightly as before.

"Who is Manny and a Guardian of?" Stella replied.

"How old are you?" North asked in a calm voice. He didn't want to intimidate the girl.

"I am only 3 years old." Stella replied. North sighed knowingly. No wonder she did not know them.

"Manny is Man in the Moon, the one who resurrected you. He chose you to be a Guardian of Children." Tooth replied, earning her a confused gaze from Stella.

"Do you agree to be a Guardian?" Jack asked expectantly.

"On one condition." Everyone looked at her this time. "Help me discover my powers."

"Sure!" North said as he pulled the girl in a bone-crushing hug. The girl smiled. It was her first time experiencing physical contact. "Let us all go back to the sleigh!"

"Not the bloody sleigh! I would go to my tunnels." Bunny said as they all head out outside the woods.

"That will be rude to our guest." Jack replied with a mischievous grin in his face. Stella sighed. She knew that the two were not in good terms; it was obvious because they were glaring at each other in a rude way.

Everyone stepped in except Stella, who looked at the sleigh hesitantly.

"I have never ridden one before. I have never ridden anything at all, except ships." Jack and Tooth pulled her up.

"Everyone loves the sleigh!" North said as the sleigh rose up. North threw a snow globe in front of them and whispered 'North Pole'. A portal appeared in front of them. The sleigh entered and they disappeared in the middle of the night.


	3. Encounter with Pitch at the Tooth Palace

Chapter 3

Stella felt a wave of dizziness wash her as the sleigh crossed the portal, but she ignored it when she saw the Workshop ahead.

"Your house is incredibly big!" Stella sounded like an ignorant 3 year old child that saw an ice cream. Everyone laughed at her reaction, even Jack. The sleigh landed smoothly in the snow. Yetis tended the reindeers as all climbed down the sleigh. Jack offered his hand like a gentleman to help you go down the sleigh.

"It was so kind of you." Stella smiled to Jack making his face grew to a shade of red, but luckily Stella didn't noticed. All went in to the pole. Stella looked around; it was rare to come in to the Pole.

The environment was warm and welcoming, and the Christmas Spirit was well felt. The smell of cookies drifted through their noses. Elves were running in circles around them. Yetis were busy making toys. An elf approached and offered Stella a plate of newly baked cookies. She gladly ate it, giving the remainder to the elf, who jumped in joy. It was definitely delicious.

After this, all headed to a massive door on the end of a long hallway. Two yetis opened the doors and Stella was amazed at what she saw.

A big globe stood on the middle of the room. It was big that it reached several floors. The room was also enormous. The noticeable thing here was the lights on the globe.

"What are these lights?" Stella said as she approached the globe and attempted to touch it. But her inner self told her it wasn't meant to be touched, so she just put her hands at her back.

"A light represent a child who believes in either of the Guardians." Jack said as Stella looked at it curiously.

"Why do you need to have believers?" Stella asked hesitantly. She was a terrible liar and her thoughts easily slip out of her mouth, causing her to curse herself in a mental whisper.

"We will disappear and Pitch takes over." Bunny replied as Stella happened to gaze at the other Guardians. Tooth was commanding some of her hummingbirds, or so it seemed. Sandy was having a little tug of war with an elf trying to snatch his glass of eggnog. Stella wondered if they guard the children for their safety, or for the children's safety. But she just shrugged it off.

"Pitch is back and we need to stop him from dominating the world." Tooth replied and then went back to her hummingbirds. Stella was amazed at Tooth's skill of multitasking.

"And we can't do it without you." North tapped Stella in her shoulder, his blue eyes shining at her.

"Why me? There are many other beings there more capable than I am." Stella replied to North, brushing his arm out of her frail shoulders.

"Manny thinks you have something special inside. So what's your center?" North asked as Jack and Bunny shared a knowing glance, but Stella can't decipher it.

"What center?" Stella asked.

"Follow me." North gestured to an elevator. Stella step inside and it rose. She swore that she heard Jack say, "Here we go again with the center talk."

The two passed by the elves that were testing toys. One even wrapped himself in Christmas lights, and the other elf plugged it, causing the elf to be electrocuted. Stella looked at the elf in worry, but she quickly catch up with North who was halfway across the room. They passed by a yeti who was painting some robots blue. North said to change it to red. She looked to him in pity as she realized he painted a whole lot of robots blue, and he grumbled angrily.

North motioned her to go inside a room. As she and North stepped in, the door automatically locked, leaving the two inside the room. It looked like North's private office. North looked at Stella in a bit of furious way and she backed out on the door. North placed his hand on the door.

"What is your center?" North asked again, this time in a forceful kind of way.

"How am I supposed to know?" Stella replied innocently.

"I would show you." North said as he walked towards a cabinet and got a thing that looked like a wooden nesting doll. He handed it to Stella, who looked at him. "At the outside, I look big and intimidating. Continue opening it."

Stella hesitantly followed. She opened it to reveal North drinking eggnog.

"I am jolly, but I am also mysterious." Stella opened the doll to reveal Santa hiding in a cloak with mysterious eyes. She continued opening it.

"I am Fearless!" North pointed to the doll. It was holding a sword with the Naughty tattoo exposed.

"Now here is my center." North opened the doll for her, revealing a baby North.

"What do you see?" North asked, handing the doll to Stella's little hands. She looked at it carefully.

"I see you as a baby wrapped in red blanket. You also have surprisingly big eyes." Stella replied.

"That's it. Big eyes!

Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air. This wonder is what I put into the world and what I protect in children. It is my center." North replied making Stella look at the doll once more.

"What is everyone's center?" Stella asked as North looked at her.

"Sandman is Dreams, Tooth is Memories, Aster is Hope while Jack is Fun. I'll ask again, what is yours?"

"I don't know." Stella replied, making North spark a bright idea in his head.

"Tooth can help you by giving you your past life's memories." North exclaimed, then on realizing the loudness of his voice, he immediately shut up.

"I know I live in the past life due to my dreams, but does Tooth have it?" Stella doubtfully asked. Something's telling her it was not on the Tooth Fairy's possession.

"Of course, and if you want another evidence, I'll search your name in my lists. Do you remember your former name, before you became Stella Maris?"

"No."

"Come on, we should pay the Tooth Palace a visit." North gently put his arms around on Stella's neck, and they walked towards the door, only to be opened by a bothered Pooka.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace." Bunny said. The three rushed to the globe room, welcomed by the sight of Tooth losing feathers out of panic and tension.

"We shall ride the sleigh!" North suggested, only to be denied by Bunny. But everyone agreed.

"There is no way I am going to ride that death machine. My tunnels are safer." Bunny scoffed, leaving North to pull him in the sleigh in hurry.

"Buckle up!" North shouted while Bunny grasped the side of the sleigh.

"Where are the seatbelts?" Stella asked innocently.

"Ha! Just expression." North replied as the sleigh advanced to a tunnel of ice. In some time, the tunnel turned upside down.

"I hope you like the sleigh." North said to the shouting Stella. But she was not shouting in fear, she was shouting in joy as adrenaline coursed to her veins. The sleigh now was not touching the ground. North threw a snowball in front of them and crossed it.

They were welcomed by an army of Nightmares kidnapping Mini Tooth Fairies. Stella, in instinct, made herself light as bright as she can, making the Nightmares that made contact with the light disintegrate. The fairies that were free immediately fought off another army of Nightmares as they struggled to free their beloved sisters.

Sandy and Tooth flew off to fight, leaving Jack, North and Bunny on the sleigh. Stella was lighting the way to free the area of Nightmares. But the Nightmares were smart. They avoided the front were Stella is fighting Nightmares, and attacked the back and sides of the sleigh. North handed Jack the reins and fought with his swords. Bunny overcame his fear of heights as he fought Nightmares using his enchanted boomerang.

But on some point, a Nightmare crossed the three and attack Jack, leaving him to fight for himself. As he fought, the reins were left unhanded, and as he noticed it, it was in the last moment. The sleigh crashed in one of the pillars of the Tooth Palace. Stella quickly flew down to look at them while killing the Nightmares that got too near her using her ball of light.

"Is everyone okay?" Stella asked as everyone stood, revealing them all on proper conditions. Sandy then noticed the sleigh and also went near the group. The sleigh luckily landed on the pillar where Tooth was staying.

"Pitch! Come here and return the teeth." Tooth said as a figure formed in the shadows. It was a man with gray skin and spiky black hair. His golden eyes were looking at the Tooth Fairy triumphantly.

"Or what, you'll stuck a quarter under my pillow?" the man asked sarcastically in his German accent. Everyone, even Stella was on their fighting position.

"What do you want this time, Pitch?" North asked calmly, hoping this will all end easily, but his hopes were not too high.

"Maybe I want what you have, to be believed in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"

"Maybe that is where you belong!" Bunny shouted, throwing a boomerang at the man, which he easily avoided.

"Go suck an egg, rabbit." Pitch grunted. He looked around and noticed Stella, who incredibly has a low concentration of fear.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Pitch appeared behind Stella and grabbed her by the waist, shocking the Guardians and Stella herself.

"Who are you milady?" Pitch mockingly gave a small salute.

"I am Stella Maris, but why do you care?" Stella replied as she struggled to let go of Pitch's grasp.

"I can't ignore you like Jack before. It made me regret some things. But I sense no fear from you. You are not a normal person." Pitch glared at Jack before whispering in Stella's ear. "So what are you?"

Stella shone again in a light brighter than before, burning Pitch's hands. He let go Stella as he looked at his hands.

"You burned my hands!" This time everyone attacked but Pitch eventually disappeared.

"He had the teeth and half of my fairies!" Tooth said as Sandy and North comforted her. The Tooth Palace was slowly disintegrating.

"It's not too late." Bunny said as everyone looked into him.

"Like before, when this happened." Bunny replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Will you help us, Stella?" Jack approached Stella.

"Of course!" she replied happily.

"Let us get going! We still have half the Mini Fairies and The Guardians!" Tooth exclaimed as all the remaining Mini Fairies scrambled around her to receive orders.

"Tooth, do you have my teeth?" Stella asked the Fairy, avoiding the confused glares from the other guardians. Tooth thought about it carefully.

"This can't be happening." Tooth replied as everyone gave the two more confused glances.

"Why?" North asked.

"We don't have Stella's teeth. She is not a non believer too." As Tooth said this, everyone thought of a possible explanation for this event. But none came up with an answer.

"Meaning, she is not a human?" Bunny asked as he scanned Stella from head to foot. Nothing uncommon except her powers, which are normal for spirits.

"It only means that MIM intended Stella to discover her memories by her own." North concluded.

"Why are you thinking of my memories. The world is at stake here, so we better keep going." Stella smiled as she grabbed a sack from the sleigh and said. "Let's go!"

Everyone just smiled and used their own means of transportation to go to the first place, Asia.


End file.
